1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for percutaneous spinal stabilization. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus whereby a series of curved stabilization devices are employed in linking adjacent vertebrae.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to stabilize adjacent vertebrae. Various devices and methods for stabilizing the spinal column have been employed over the years. For example, plates and rods have been secured between adjacent vertebral bodies for the stabilization, or fixation, of the adjacent spinal bodies.
As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, the human spine is made up of 24 small bones, called vertebrae. The vertebrae protect and support the spinal cord. They also bear the majority of the weight put upon your spine. Vertebrae, like all bones, have an outer shell called cortical bone that is hard and strong. The inside is made of a soft, spongy type of bone, called cancerous bone.
The vertebral body is the large, round portion of bone. Each vertebra is attached to a bony ring. When the vertebrae are stacked one on top of the other, the rings create a hollow tube for the spinal cord to pass through. Each vertebra is held to the others by groups of ligaments. There are also tendons that fasten muscles to the vertebrae.
The bony ring attached to the vertebral body consists of several parts. The laminae extend from the body to cover the spinal canal, which is the hole in the center of the vertebrae. The spinous process is the bony portion opposite the body of the vertebra. There are two transverse processes (little bony bumps), where the back muscles attach to the vertebrae. The pedicle is a bony projection that connects to both sides of the lamina.
Although a variety of techniques for stabilizing adjacent vertebrae have been developed, many of these techniques involve highly invasive procedures. As recent developments within the surgical area have shown, minimally invasive surgical techniques are particularly desirable. These minimally invasive surgical techniques are well suited for application to procedures affecting the spine.
The development of percutaneous, minimally invasive spinal procedures has yielded major improvements in reducing recovery time and postoperative pain. These procedures require minimal, if any, muscle dissection and may be performed under local anesthetic. As a result, minimal tissue disruption is encountered.
With the foregoing in mind, a need continues to exist for improvements in minimally invasive, percutaneous spinal stabilization techniques and apparatuses. The present invention provides such an improvement in percutaneous spinal stabilization.